Day of Magic
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: It's an out of season Halloween!fic. It's basically about Arthur having to deal with everyone in Camelot celebrating the bizarre "magical" holiday


Day of Magic

I know it's not Halloween yet but I couldn't resist writing this! I was inspired by the BtVS episode "Fear, Itself". I hope you enjoy this. I own neither Merlin nor any of the quotes I barrowed.

* * *

><p>Arthur had seen some very strange things today and wasn't sure what to make of it. He suspected it was magical and out of loyalty, he had to tell his father.<p>

He went to his father's chambers and knocked quietly,

"Father I need to t-"

"Happy Hal-lo Arther!" Uther stopped when he noticed it was his son. Arthur couldn't help but give his father an extremely puzzled look,

"Father?"

"It's a sombrero." The King clarified his hat,

"It's on your head."

"It seemed festive."

"Father, there is something wrong-"

"Candy?" the King offered him a treat from the large bowl he carried,

"Father, what is going on? Why are you-" he squinted at the lettering on the bowl, "It's Halloween? Isn't Halloween a magical holiday? I though you hated Halloween?"

"I've never said any such thing. As my Kingly duties took precedence, I simply hadn't taken the time to embrace its inherent charms. Until now. Look!" Uther touched a small evil looking doll of a zombie. Strangely it started making sounds and moving. Arthur's eyes got big and he put a hand on his sword, "It's alive!"

His son just stared at him blankly,

"Heh heh… see how he… shakes…" Uther tapped the thing again and it stopped, "Right, is there something you wanted?"

"Father, that was magic!" Arthur gasped,

"No my dear boy, it couldn't be. You know you servant, the one we throw in the stocks a lot and occasionally accuse of sorcerery? He said it works on leeches or something. Ingenious little things!"

Arther knew his father hadn't been the same since Morgana's betrayal. At least this was better than him rocking back and forth muttering about a wish. The prince decided to try to go with it.

Although he would be getting on to Merlin about the doll. What could the idiot be thinking? He sincerely doubted the doll worked by leeches.

"I was on patrol and I noticed many things... Magical things." Arthur specified, "And- could you take your hat off?"

Uthur shrugged and complied, replying,

"I see. Is there some specific danger you're sensing?"

"No..." Arthur admitted, "But I've seen strange things tonight and I don't want to be caught off guard. We should do something. We don't want to be attacked by an evil sorcereress again."

"True. But what happened then was anomalous. Creatures of the night shy away from Halloween. They find it all much too crass."

"That's real hard to believe when you consider all of the other magical attacks we've had."

"I promise you, there's little chance of any supernatural activity tonight." Uther smiled, completely positive,

"But father, for the love of Camelot-"

"You may go now Arthur." Uther showed him out, still happy.

"He must be enchanted!" Arthur concluded, "I have to help him! I- I- _I_!"

Arthur saw himself. He was dressed in his clothes. He had his hair! His face!

"Hello Arthur," the other him greeted,

"Sorcerer!" the confused prince said, "Theif!"

"Calm down Prat, it's just a costume!" the other Arthur pulled his face off and became Merlin,

"_Mer-_lin! What? How?"

"It's for Halloween." Merlin smiled, "Gwaine suggested it. He wanted to be there to see the look on your face but-"

"But you had my face!" Arthur spluttered,

"Mask makers get better every year," Merlin nodded seriously,

"You _idiot_!" Arthur cried, "Their better not be anymore surprises!"

Merlin wouldn't say yes or no but Arthur figured there couldn't be anything worse than his father in a sombrero.

That was before he got to the courtyard. There was the Dragon in the courtyard. The Dragon he had slayed was laying in Camelot's courtyard.

"You said he was dead!" Arthur yelled at Merlin as he drew his sword,

"No, no, no, wait! That's the knights!"

"That can't be the knights! That's the dragon th-"

"Percival is very clever at making things," Merlin assured him, "And we all helped. Even Gwen helped with the sewing."

"It's breathing." Arthur protested,

"Gwaine! Come out, the Prat has had enough." Merlin called. Arthur jumped as the sides of the dragon flapped as his knights crawled out.

"But how?"

Gwaine laughed,

"The real question is, how did you think it was real? It's basically a glorified tent, Princess."

Arthur let them tease him a little bit more before he assigned them chores and sent them to the stocks. It was he who would have the last laugh, not _Mer_lin!

At least Halloween was just one day. It would soon be over.

The prince headed to his chamber. He locked his door and sat on a chair, cradling his head. Today was to strange. He was just going to sit there until dawn. He wouldn't open the door for anyone. Not Merlin. Not his father. Not Gwaine. He was going to wait this madness out.

"Arthur," Guinevere called, knocking politely. Arthur was at the door in seconds. He unlocked it and opened it slowly. There was his beloved Gwen! The love of his life! The most beautiful girl in the kingdom! He looked at her face... And saw a troll.

Arthur screamed, making Gwen-Troll jump back and he started running.

"Arthur!" Gwen-Troll called after him, "It's just a costume, it's-" she started giggling.

A certain warlock behind a pillar was laughing as well. He had made the costumes look realistic to Arthur to scare him as a prank. It wasn't hard and it was to funny!

Unfortunately, because Merlin had been so preoccupied with Arthur he hadn't noticed Uther. Uther brought down a plague of cockroaches with some sort of dance. For some reason, however, they liked to follow the prince around instead of finding the kitchens. Merlin may have thought this was hilarious until he had to clean up after them.

Nevertheless, it was a memorable Halloween and the King was happy at least.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N<strong>: So did anyone like it? I know is was almost complete crack! and kinda off season, but when inspiration comes, I go with it. I'm curious if I'll get any reviews for this.

Also, although this will probably stay a one-shot I might add something in October. I don't know. It's possible.


End file.
